


Secrets

by TheDemonKing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (?), BUT THAT WONT STOP ME, Borderline crack, Chaos, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Headcanon, One Shot, i dont know hoe to tag, just so many headcannons, or write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonKing/pseuds/TheDemonKing
Summary: Virgil likes all the lights a lot but he’s not being totally honest with them, both about himself at large (subtle personality things he hides and attitude towards life and stuff) and his animal trait because both are becoming exponentially harder and distressing to hide. Luckily Logan makes a move to talk with him (and everyone else) before he has to start that awkward interaction.
Relationships: just platonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Short (sorta pointless) warning/explanation thing, I don’t like calling Virgil, Remus and Janus the dark sides, same goes for light sides (the darks seem to have distaste for the term dark side and the term light side has never even been said in cannon), I'm going to use the terms anyway, ignoring the distaste and non-existence in cannon, because I can’t think of anything else that isn’t overly wordy.

Virgil, Remus and Janus, after being accepted and all that good shit, had a small chat resulting in the realisation that they were all far too relaxed around the lights and should probably explain a bunch of things (lots of those things being about Virgil) before the lights came to any less than good assumptions. 

The problem being all of them where awful at confrontation from spending the majority of their lives either hiding things of just being far too open with each other. So, making the first move, starting a conversation that could go very badly for them all and at the very least will probably be super awkward, was not at the top of anyone's list. 

In contrast the lights mostly didn’t notice or care. 

Mostly being said because Logan was, in all honesty, very curious about the subtle differences in all three sides (to be fair less-so Remus). Most of this could be put up to “inside-jokes” as Roman put it, but the slight almost commanding tone coming from Virgil of all sides had piqued his curiosity. 

But as they say “curiosity killed the cat” so Logan begrudgingly brushed it off. No one was distressed and could cause an unnecessary disturbance in the web of emotions that held the other sides, and therefore Thomas, together. He simply put his thought on the matter aside and got on with whatever he was doing. 

This was until he and Patton had walked in on one of the strangest sights either had ever seen, and that was a hard thing to do considering Remus's tendencies and even more surprising because that side was nowhere to be seen (he was undoubtably in the imagination with Roman). Deci- Janus and Virgil sat at the smallish dinging table in the living room of the common areas, staring at one another, barley moving, whilst have a seeming heated discussion about gods-knows what, Logan was legitimately too shocked to listen in. 

Then Janus noticed. I mean it was hard to tell, he didn’t look over, but he (somehow, he was already very still) stiffened and loudly tapped twice on the table. Both sides relaxed at the sound, Virgil letting out a sigh and moving to rub his face (for no notable reason at all). 

Virgil turned to face Patton and Logan “sup” he said popping p and leaning onto his arm which was now propped on the back of his dinging chair. 

Patton brightened as the silence was ended (quite literally, no one would put it past the fatherly side) “what’s “sup” yourself! Me and Logan are going start on dinner and I was just coming through to make sure everyone was happy ‘n stuff!” Patton said excitedly! 

“neat, I guess. How come you're helpin’ today Logan, though that was princeys job” he said fondly. 

Logan adjusted his tie “I believe since Remus dragged Roman into the imagination earlier today, I am next in line to make sure Patton follows fire safety rules and does not burn the kitchen down” 

“’s not my fault fire likes me” Patton pouted, sounded like a scolded child. 

“Anyways. Yes, I am assisting in cooking by preventing Paton’s tendency to burn things” Logan stated, quickly pushing the thought of whatever it was Virgil and D- Janus were doing too later. 

“Cool, I’ll see ya all at diner I guess” Virgil stood up, heading to the stars to go to his room. 

Janus hummed slightly “I don’t think I’ll be going too, it’s definitely not cold out here” Logan did not miss the mumbled “I will never understand how you can cope at this temperature” as he sunk out. 

Logan stopped his recounting of the day-before-yesterday's events (there must be a better way to fraise that) staring just into the middle-distance from his comfy chair in the corner of his room. Logan quickly came to the same result as the darker sides, they needed to be a discussion before any negative assumptions were made as that would be a severe hinderance to Thomas, which would not do as seeing how beneficial the lack of in-fighting had been for him. 

All sides should be present for this although Thomas himself would not be required, the “dark sides” would likely not reveal or clarify much with their host present. He proceeded to inform all the sides he wishes to have a discussion (the darks where sincerely thankful that they didn’t have to start the discussion). 

After the, admittedly arduous, task of informing each of the sides of his plan to discuss some things about the darker sides it was around two in the afternoon. He gave a weak summon to everyone letting them gather themselves before showing up in the living room. Logan sat comfortably in one of the two armchairs that lay in mind-palace (the other chair belonged strictly to deceit, it being one of the many pieces of furniture that was pulled into the commons from wherever the “dark sides” used to live) 

The last to arrive in the living room was Remus who simply stated he “got side-tracked in the imagination”, the other dark sides knew this commonly meant “something was on fire and I was watching and or trying to fight it” so dismissed it easily, Roman and Logan looked slightly curious but brushed it off. 

Logan started, everyone glad to be rid of the silence that had settled over the room “I am under the assumption that you are all somewhat aware of why I have decided to call this meeting” 

“hmm, maybe only a little bit” 

“I must admit that I am not overly sure, no” 

“t’ talk ‘bout out dark and mysterious past!” Remus almost yelled as he wiggled excessively from where he sat on the sofa, next to Roman, with Virgil perched on the arm of the sofa on his left. Virgil looked so done, Janus just looked slightly amused. 

“Technically, sort of. I had decided we needed to talk about you three after noticing some, let’s call it interesting, behaviours. It is that these behaviours could result in possibly negative assumptions and that could cause unnecessary distress. All I can ask is that, apologise for the phrasing Janus, you are honest with your feelings on the situation so no one leaves feeling bad and/or confused.” 

Patton smiled and gave a thumbs up “cool beans!” he then stuck his tongue out and giggled. 

“Okay, that feels fair. I’ll do my best to speak forwards to assist in not confusing everyone” He said with a wave of his hand, consciously stopping himself from summoning his other arms. “I'm more than content to answer any questions” he settled on resting his hands in his lap. 

“hmm, okay. I shall start with something that I believe will be simple enough to explain before we fugitively move into potentially murkier waters. What where you and Virgil doing when Patton and I walked in on you approximately two days ago? 

“oOO, where you-” 

“No, don’t even start” Janus cut Remus off “we were playing The Game, Logan and Patton walked in” 

“OOoO, who won this time?!” 

“No one, we cut it off, as I said Logan and Patton walked in” 

This time Roman cut in “The Game? What is this game?” 

Virgil let out a hard sigh, both Janus and Remus looked sympathetic (the lights where almost shocked, Roman a little less, that Remus could even look sympathetic) “Okay, right. Two birds with one stone, no trouble” the second half of the it was more mumbled. 

He managed to continue despite really not wanting too “So the Game is like a staring contest, and me and Dee try to make each other blink by just saying stupid st-stuff" he took a deep breath, he could do this “what makes it interesting is that neither of us” Virgil pointed between himself and Janus “need to blink, ever.” 

The lights looked very confused, Logan was the first to speak up “I am not sure what you could mean by that, we all have a need to blink, our eyes would dehydrate otherwise" Virgil glared at Remus “and I have seen both of you blink many times” Logans brow furrowed, he did not like not knowing things. 

“Well” Janus started giving Virgil a chance to steel himself “My eyes, much like a snakes, do not dry out, for the same reason as a snake too I might add, and well, Virgil?” 

Logan, Roman and Patton all looked at Virgil, who sighed and then, smiled? Patton, who was as always very emotionally charged, thought Virgil would react how he normal did (by looking super uncomfortable and pretending he didn’t, but Patton could tell), this was very, very, strange. 

Virgil rubbed his eyes with both his hands, his smile sharpening (literally, his teeth got noticeably sharper). He looked up from his hands, with all six eyes. One eye above and one below each of his regular eyes. And his smile only grew at the reaction, Princey looked like he might draw his sword, Logan looked oh so very confused and Patton, oh poor Patton, was very scared of spiders and the conflict on his face was amazing. 

Logan stumble over his words somewhat “wait wha-” only to be cut off by a very exited Remus. 

“HOLY FUCKING FINALY” he yelled and looked so so proud of himself as Patton mumbled though his shock something about his “bad language”. Remus straight-up (ha straight) leapt at Virgil just too be blocked by four, rather sharp looking, spindly legs coming from Virgil's back. 

At this point Princey stood up and drew his sword, Virgil very quickly double taped Remus on the shoulder and retracted the spidery legs into his back. Patton looked very scared, Logan still looked confused but now much more interested and Janus broke into very chaotic laughter “Rem-” more laughter “Rem I, I think you ow us both $20” he couldn’t help but summon more arms so he could point at Remus and also no fall onto the ground. 

A few moments passed, everyone calmed down a bit. Roman, Virgil and Remus sat back down on the couch, Roman looked very annoyed and the other two looked smug. Patton had stopped mumbling about “his son being in cahoots with the creepy crawly death dealers” and Janus had finally managed stopped laughing. 

Virgil and Janus still had their traits on show and Logan had (finally) recovered from the shock enough to say something properly “I am going to assume that you are part arachnid similar to how Janus is part snake, correct?” 

Virgil decided to give up on his normal ultra-anxious persona, by the end of this conversation he would hopefully never need it again, so he looked far more relaxed (and somewhat more mischievous) than normal to the lights. “yeah, ‘s my favourite animal” 

“Interesting, that does explain the majority of the behaviours I have observed” was Logans response, he had many more questions about the sudden switch in personality but did not want to overwhelm the side. 

Then Roman spoke up “Okay, I am still confused! I thought Virgil hated you two!?” 

“right... well me and Remus can’t remember why we stopped bein’ friends or whatever, but Dee...” Virgil looked at Janus very smugly and he glared back before laying back against his chair with a loud huff. 

“Fine! Whatever, I don’t care! Maybe I nudged V down the ssstairsss! He wasss fine!” He hissed still glaring at Virgil. 

“Pushed” Virgil looked oh so smug. 

“No! I barely touched and you practically jumped down the stairsss!” At this point all three of the darks began laughing again. 

Patton took a deep breath and engaged... dad-mode “okie-dokie, Janus, please don’t push anyone down the stairs 

“i can do that” a pause “probably” and was once again glared at by Virgil 

“WELP, im gonna take it that this is done now” virgil all but blurts out “im gonna go to sleep good luck with Remus or whatever” that last line being mostly aimed at Janus with a smile, Janus puts his face in two of his hands and flips Virgil off with another 

“well, this was... something, I don’t think I'll get any better answers out of just you two so I shall be seeing you” and with that Logan sunk out 

The three still left in the room decided to watch some movies, not horror to the demise of Remus, and Janus was thoroughly relived to not need to hide his other arms from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> gods we started wrighting this just after our other fic and then COMPLEATLY FORGOT IT EXISTED i only just picked it up again and finnished it in like an hour nkrjfhdkrguhdrkguh  
> its been fun, may wright more some time


End file.
